The Big Red One
by Bob The Mercenary
Summary: Hellboy and the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense may have beaten Grigori Rasputin but not all of his plans have been foiled yet and one of them seems to revolve around a certain martial artist named Ranma Saotome.


The Big Red One

The Big Red One

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story that are owned by other people.

Plan B

It was a normal day in Nermia, Japan. BOOM "WHY WON'T THESE THINGS STAY DOWN" CRASH. Kinda quit too. But our story dose not start in the land of the rising sun it starts in America in a secret underground base that dose not exist...

-- U.S.A Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense--

In a well lit conference room about a mile underground, in a base that despite popular opinion did exist, four people are settled around a table while another is standing nervously stand in front of a projector.

"Good m-m-morning everyone, I hope you all have recovered from your last mission," the man whose nametag said Richard began.

"Well if we hadn't something tells me you would still send us rushing into the next catastrophe you boys have managed to stumble upon," the man to the left responded. Well man doesn't do the creature who occupied the left most chair of the room credit.

"Play nice Hellboy, don't go trying to scare the help. They are the ones who get you beer and occasionally draw fire," chastised a young woman sitting next to the creature now know as Hellboy.

"Come on Liz. just having a little fun with Stutters here," a large stone fist motioned to the man standing in front of the table, " You don't mind do you Stutters?"

"Ok guys I know it's been stressful lately but can we try a focus here," A man with the name tag John Myers pleaded from the far right of the table. "Abe, can you get him to sit still for five minutes?"

"Sorry John, but the whims of Hellboy are beyond my limited means to control," to the left of John set a blue creature seemingly a man but with blue skin and a few other distinguishing feature, named Abe.

"Gentleman p-p-please may…." A stare from the only female at the table stalled him,"… and lady. Uh well you see we at R&D have been uh going over everything we found after the Rasputin encounter and have… a uh discovered that Hellboy was not his only target for opening the gateway and…"

"Wait, tall dark and tentaclelly had a back up, well that just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. So much for that child B.S he kept spouting," Hellboy said crossing his arm leaning back in his chair.

"Yes well a umm we found notes and plans indicating he was also building another gateway like to one that uhhh, well Hellboy came from. However ,ah well, this one seems to be powered by human life force and ,a well, it would be capable to form a gate large enough for whatever it was he wanted to summon, according to his notes."

"Ok Stutters let me get this straight Grigori Rasputin was not only working to try and destroy the Bureau and capture me but somewhere in there had enough time to design and start building a new gateway," see the scientist nod, "Well I'll be damned the son of a bitch knew how to multi task, makes you wonder how he found the time to develop that engaging personality of his."

"Wait a minute are you telling us that there is a partially built gate to another dimension laying around out there," said John.

"Well ah no," replied Stutters.

"Well that's a relief for a moment there I thought we would have a real threat on our hands," said Abe.

"Well ah no it's not partially built, more that ah likely it's fully built, Rasputin seems to have ah had an entire other network working on this" the increasingly terrified man replied. "And ah more than likely all they need now is a ah power source who ah has enough life force and well a link to another dimension or plane of existence to which they can you use as an anchor to help breach the barriers surrounding our dimension."

"Well were they going to find one of those lying around," asked Hellboy.

"Ah you see…."

-- Let us look back to Nermia before we left --

"WHAT ARE THESE THINGS," shouted Ranma Saotome as he dodged and weaved around larger than normal men. This in itself would not have been abnormal and caused such a reaction the trick was that these men were covered in glowing tattoos and who no matter how much he hit them would not stay down.

"RANMA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT," responded Ryoga Hibiki as he beat one of the creatures over the head with his umbrella. Dropping the creature to the ground where it stayed… for all of about three seconds.

"Bring them this way Son-in-law I believe I have something that will to the trick," said a dried up old mummy, also called Elder Cologne, as she motioned to a large circle of sand.

Slowly Ranma and Ryoga led the creature into the circle doing there best to avoid being hit. Early on they found that these things blows drained ki and it came as quiet a shock.

"NOW" shouted the Elder, taking a stone from here hand and thrusting it into the sand forming the circle.

Leaping from the circle the two young material artiest witnessed a bright flash of light and a then a sudden emptiness of the now burned sand circle.

"What were those things Old Ghoul," asked Ranma turning to the now exhausted Elder then glancing back to the circle, "And what did you do to them?"

"Son-in-law I don't know what you have done, but it seems you have caught the attention of some very powerful beings who would like a word with you," rasped the Elder. "And as for what I did to them, I sent them to a place where they will not be bothering us again."

Ranma turned from the Elder to look at the smoking circle of sand, "Man this suck…."

-- Above the Sea of Japan --

"Alright guys, here the deal, the Japanese government has given us permission to take Ranma Saotome into protective custody, seems they are little more aware of the super natural than we had thought," there was some shuffling of papers, "It almost seems like the Japanese government is that happy we are going to take this guy out of their country." John Myers was standing in the middle the cargo bay of a US army transport plane looking over a number of papers.

Around him Hellboy lounged on some supply crates appearing to be asleep. Liz and Abe were playing poker on top of another crate; Abe was winning judging by the pile of coins in front of him who knew that being part aquatic creature gave you a great poker face. "Guys can we please focus here, it may not seem like it but we are still talking about a world ending situation."

"Come off it Boy Scout, this is a simple baby sitting mission. We take the kid back to the base, tag him, I am sure the R&D guys will want to poke him with their shinny science sticks," Hellboy rubs his side at the mention of the Bureau's scientists and their habit of poking people," then we release the poor sod back into the wild when we have captured the rest of Rasputin's little army, hell if this didn't involve us giving our old friend Grigori one last satisfying kick in the balls I'd say let the agents handle it," Hellboy sit up and gave John a look.

"HB did you even read the profile on our target," Abe did look up from his cards as he spoke.

"He's a Ki adept what's to know. They produce more life energy than the normal human all that gets them is a longer life span, some above average healing, and a chip on there shoulder," Hellboy turns to look at Abe.

"HB think for a second we are talking about enough energy in one person to open a gate way to another dimension and, if you had even opened the report you would know that beyond passive gifts this guy can actually use his life energy consciously," Liz put her cards down and turned to look at Hellboy.

"Actually I found would have found it an amusing work of fiction if we weren't going to pick up the young man who lived it," Abe started to collect the cards as Liz apparently lost interest in the game.

"Come on how bad could this kid of had it….."

End Chapter One

Ok kinda short but I have had these ideas bouncing around my head for a while now and want to know what you the readers think before I plow into this. As a side note I hope to have another chapter of Extend Family out in the near future. Oh and as always reviews are much liked and needed for my fragile creative psyche.


End file.
